Unlimited
by Habanero Yellow Flash
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot yang berdasarkan oleh tema-tema random, berisi kisah cinta antara Minato dan Kushina. Collab fiction antara Barbara123 dan Meiko Hoshiyori. AU. Chapter 6, Jealous. Mind to R&R?
1. Table

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Table**

**xxx**

Kushina Uzumaki menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya, jemari lentiknya sibuk memilin kapur di sela jari-jarinya.

"Guru sialan. Guru sialan…" Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal, tanpa sadar menghancurkan kapur di jari-jarinya, membuat serpihan putih menodai mejanya. Dia mendengus kesal, menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas itu, hanya dia seorang. Persetan dengan kelas, halaman Konoha High School yang biasanya dipenuhi murid-murid itu tidak dihuni siapa-siapa. Memangnya siapa yang mau menetap di sekolah di hari Jumat ini?

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat gadis berambut merah itu menoleh sesaat, mendengus kesal ketika melihat pemuda bermata biru langit yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tentu saja.

Sang Ketua Dewan Murid, Minato Namikaze, dengan senang hati menetap di sekolah, tidak peduli meski _weekend_ yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah di depan mata.

Kushina memang tidak pernah berbicara dengan Minato Namikaze, namun secara tidak langsung dia mengingat nama lelaki di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Foto-foto lelaki ini dijual di pasar gelap Konoha High School. Entah sudah berapa gadis yang menguntit pemuda yang kononnya sempurna ini.

Gadis enam belas tahun itu tidak membenci Minato. Kushina memang salah satu anak berandalan di sekolah, tapi dia tidak sekeji itu sampai membenci orang yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Namun, Kushina dengan senang hati mengubah pendapatnya itu.

Oke, dia memang cepat emosian, tapi biasanya dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Dia tahu kalau pelajaran Bahasa Inggris-nya hancur. Dia tahu kalau dia harus menerima pelajaran tambahan. Tapi menerima pelajaran tambahan di hari Jumat? Ichiraku biasanya menawarkan diskon 50 persen di hari Jumat!

Berani sekali Sarutobi sialan itu membuatnya menetap di sekolah di hari yang berharga ini.

"Kushina Uzumaki?" Minato Namikaze mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina Uzumaki, hah?" Kushina langsung mendelik, membuat pemuda di depannya ini terpaku sesaat. _Rasakan_, batin gadis itu.

"Bosan menunggu?" Minato tersenyum, menatap meja yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi serpihan kapur. "Maaf, tadi aku ada rapat dengan anggota OSIS yang lain." Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kushina, Minato menarik kursi terdekat, duduk di depannya.

"Meja guru ada di depan sana." Kushina mendelik semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mendekatinya dan lelaki ini seenaknya duduk di meja yang sama dengannya?

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan guru. Aku hanya murid biasa yang akan mengajarimu Bahasa Inggris." Minato menjawab santai, membersihkan meja Kushina dengan sapu tangan. "Ayo mulai." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak suka padamu." Kushina langsung mendesis.

"Begitu? Bagus sekali. Akhirnya ada perempuan yang tidak tergila-gila padaku." Senyum Minato melebar.

Kushina hanya bisa melotot, tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Minato. Dia mendengus kesal, mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa ini?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ujian baru-baru ini." Kushina menyeringai menantang. Mata biru Minato menatap angka merah di kertas itu. "Bagaimana? Kurasa kau terlalu pintar untuk mengajariku."

Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya, menatap Kushina dengan tatapan bersinar-sinar. "Kau tahu, aku suka dengan sesuatu yang menantang. Akan kubuat kau lulus di ujian berikutnya."

Wajah Kushina langsung memucat. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang keras kepala sepertimu bisa populer. Para siswi di sekolah ini buta."

"Aku tahu. Syukurlah kau tidak buta juga."

Kushina terpaku, tanpa sadar cengiran lebar muncul di bibirnya. "Ayo mulai." Dia mulai mengetuk mejanya. "Aku mau pulang cepat."

"Tentu." Minato balas meringis. "Menurutku, _vocab_ yang kau miliki masih lemah. Kau tidak tahu arti kata-kata yang simpel. Jadi untuk pelajaran hari ini, aku akan mengajari kata-kata yang simpel, oke?" Minato menyodorkan selembar kertas. "Kau harus menghafal semua itu dalam waktu seminggu."

Kushina melongo, menatap tiga puluh kata di depannya. "Ini banyak sekali!"

"Tidak juga. Aku yakin kau bisa." Minato tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula aku yakin ada beberapa kata di sana yang kau tahu."

Kushina mengerutkan kening, membaca kata-kata berbahasa Inggris di depannya. "Ini apaan? Kok tidak ada terjemahannya?"

"Kita akan tulis terjemahannya sekarang. Dengan begitu kau akan mengingat lebih cepat." Minato mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya. "Oke. Apa kata yang pertama?"

"_Ow… sem,_" eja Kushina terbata.

"_Awesome_." Minato membenarkan. "Artinya luar biasa."

Kushina mengangguk, menulis artinya di samping kata Inggris tersebut.

"Pikirkan sesuatu yang luar biasa."

Gadis itu memutar matanya, menatap mata Minato. "Ramen." Dia menjawab dengan mantap.

Minato meringis. Mereka berdua menelusuri beberapa kata yang lain. Setelah menyelesaikan sepuluh kata, Minato bertanya. "Apa arti dari _awesome_?"

"Luar biasa." Kushina menyeringai lebar, langsung teringat akan ramennya. Jawaban Kushina mendapatkan senyuman lebar dari Minato, membuat gadis itu berseri-seri.

_Belajar bersama Minato tidak buruk juga._

Kushina sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dua jam sudah berlalu. Untuk pertama kali di hidupnya, dia belajar dengan seksama. Sesekali, dia menengadah, menatap mata biru Minato yang jernih.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa para siswi bisa tergila-gila pada Minato.

Pemuda itu punya mata terindah.

"Berikutnya. _Table_. Apa itu?" Pertanyaan Minato membuat Kushina tersentak.

"Tidak tahu." Kushina mengerutkan kening. _Table_ itu adalah kata terakhir dari daftar kata-kata itu. Kalau dia bisa menjawab, pelajaran ini akan selesai. "Papan tulis."

"Bukan."

"Pintu."

"Salah."

"Kursi!"

"Salah lagi." Minato tertawa, membuat Kushina menggerutu kesal. "Oke, akan kuberi petunjuk." Minato tersenyum, mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Kushina menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat, ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"_Table_ ada di depanmu sendiri." Minato menyeringai jahil, memamerkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

Kening Kushina semakin berkerut. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah meletakkan tangannya di kepala Minato. "Manusia."

Tawa Minato menggelegar. "Bukan. Artinya dimulai dengan kata 'M'."

"Minato!" Kushina menjerit kesal, nyaris menjambak rambut di tangannya.

"Oke, Minato juga dimulai dengan 'M'. Tapi _table_ bukan berarti Minato." Minato tertawa semakin menjadi-jadi. "Kau menarik sekali, Kushina!"

Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja menyerukan nama depan Minato. Selain itu, Minato menyebut nama depannya. Kalau saja Minato cowok biasa, dia pasti sudah menghantam lelaki di depannya ini.

"Oke begini deh. Kau tahu apa _chair_? _Chair_ itu pasangan _table_." Minato masih meringis, namun dia cepat-cepat memasang wajah serius ketika melihat Kushina yang medelik. "Chair dimulai dengan huruf 'K'."

"Kushina?" Gadis berambut merah itu menjawab tanpa berpikir lagi.

Minato langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat wajah Kushina memerah. "Kushina dan Minato?" Dia menghapus air matanya yang menyelip keluar. "Boleh juga." Dia menyeringai lebar. Di detik berikutnya si pemuda pirang langsung mengelak dari tinjuan Kushina.

"Sebut saja artinya!"

"Oke. Oke. _Chair_ itu kursi." Minato berujar di sela-sela tawa. "Jadi, apa itu _table_?"

"Oohh! Meja!" Kushina menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Minato yang mengancungkan jempol.

Hari itu, Kushina tidak bisa menikmati ramen kesukaannya namun, dia tidak menyesal. Kosakata-nya bertambah, dia bisa menghafal dengan lebih cepat. Tapi, gadis itu sadar bahwa ada hal yang aneh terjadi padanya.

Setiap kali dia melihat meja, sosok lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu selalu muncul di benaknya.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**AN: ini sekedar oneshot chapter dengan tema random seperti Table. Di chapter berikutnya, tema random lain akan muncul.**

**Setelah sekian lama tidak collab, akhirnya kami (Meiko Hoshiyori dan Barbara123) memutuskan untuk membuat fiction dengan alur santai.**

**Bagi pembaca yang tahu dengan kami, ada yang mau main tebak-tebakkan? :)**

**siapa yang nulis di chapter 1 ini?**

**Kalau ada lima jawaban yang benar, chapter berikutnya akan diupload minggu depan :)**

**PS: btw, bagi non-login reviewer, tolong pakai nama ya, jangan 'guest' doang. hahaha**

**kalau ngak, susah dihitung nanti jumlah jawabannya (alias gak bisa dihitung) :p**

**makasih sudah baca!**


	2. Chopstick

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

**_AN: terimakasih buat semua pembaca yang sudah review, fave, dan alert :)_**

**_Yang menulis chap 1 (Table) adalah Barbara123._**

**_Selamat(?) buat... NamiMirushi, Aori Rihito, Minako-chan Namikaze, Raito, can-can, han mi kyong, Shahra, Natsuyakiko32 dan readers lainnya yang nebak kalau Barbara123 yang nulis :p_**

**_berkat kalian chap 2 jadi cepat update. haha, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chopstick**

**xxx**

Kushina Uzumaki tidak bisa lebih senang lagi hari itu. Bagaimana tidak senang? Liburan sudah di depan mata, dia lulus ujian Bahasa Inggrisnya sekaligus mata pelajaran yang lain. Tentu saja semua itu berkat bantuan Minato Namikaze.

"Kau janji ya!" Kushina berseru kencang.

"Iya. Iya." Minato dengan sengaja memutar bola matanya di depan Kushina, membuat gadis itu melotot. "Aku janji akan mentraktirmu ke Ichiraku!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa. Dia memang bertaruh dengan Kushina. Kalau Kushina bisa lulus semua mata pelajaran, Minato akan membelikan ramen untuknya. _Habislah uang simpananku_, Minato menggelengkan kepala, teringat akan porsi makanan Kushina.

Mau tidak mau, hubungannya dan Kushina menjadi lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara tutor dan murid. Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu di sekolah untuk belajar. Mereka bahkan makan siang bersama. Minato harus akui, meski Kushina itu cewek paling _tomboy_ yang pernah dilihatnya, Kushina _benar-benar_ jago memasak.

Minato tidak bohong kalau dia mengakui kalau dia sudah ketagihan akan omelet buatan Kushina.

"Yey, Ichiraku, Ichiraku, _dattebane_!" Kushina membopong tas ranselnya, menyeret Minato keluar dari sekolah. Gadis itu mengacuhkan pandangan tajam dari siswi-siswi di sekolahnya. Peduli amat, toh dia dan Minato hanya berteman. Lagipula, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu murid pemegang ban hitam karate sepertinya. "Aku boleh makan sepuasku kan?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Iya." Minato menjawab lagi, dalam hati langsung menghitung uang yang ada di dompetnya.

Kushina tersenyum puas. Namun, senyum Kushina menghilang ketika dia melihat tangan kanan Minato yang dipasangi gips. Beberapa hari lalu, Minato terjatuh di festival olahraga. Tulangnya retak dan dia harus memakai gips itu selama beberapa minggu. "Tanganku baik-baik saja kok, jangan pasang muka khawatir begitu." Minato menyeringai, membuat Kushina tersentak.

"Si-siapa yang cemas padamu?!" Gadis berambut merah itu mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona. "Aku malah senang! Kau kan tidak bisa pakai sumpit di tangan kiri, jadi aku bisa memakan ramenmu!" Dia menjulurkan lidah.

"Tenang Kushina, kurasa Teuchi-_san_ punya garpu yang cukup untukku." Minato menjawab santai.

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa menjawabku dengan jawaban pintarmu itu hah?"

"Oh, terima kasih atas pujiannya." Senyuman Minato melebar, membuat Kushina mendengus. "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kita berduaan di luar sekolah."

"Lalu?" Kushina meraih botol minumnya, meneguk habis air yang tersisa.

"Apakah ini dihitung sebagai kencan?"

Kushina langsung tersedak. Sebelum dia sempat mematahkan tangan Minato yang satu lagi, Minato sudah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam Ichiraku. Kushina yang sempat merah padam itu langsung melupakan kekesalannya ketika dia mencium bau sup ramen khas Ichiraku. "Paman! Aku datang lagi!" Kushina berseru dengan ceria.

"Ooohh! Pelanggan setiaku sudah datang lagi!" Teuchi tertawa, mengaduk sup ramennya. "Ayo duduk! Aku baru saja membuat sup baru!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kushina sudah duduk rapi di kursi dengan cengiran lebar. "Ramen asin ya Paman! Ekstra _naruto_!"

"Aku juga, Teuchi-_san_." Minato duduk di seberang Kushina. "Eh, Kushina, apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti liburan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidur seharian di rumah." Kushina menjawab tanpa ragu. "Lalu… aku mau berenang di pantai!" Dia menyeringai.

"Berenang di pantai?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bersama siapa?"

"Tentu saja Mikoto."

Minato terdiam sesaat. Sosok gadis berambut raven panjang itu muncul di benaknya. "Cuma berduaan?" Bayangan Kushina didekati cowok-cowok di pantai membuat Minato mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak." Kushina menggeram. "Mikoto mau mengajak Fugaku. Si alien dari kelasmu itu."

"Fugaku?" Minato menyeringai. Fugaku Uchiha, sahabatnya, memang terkenal akan sifatnya yang dingin dan keji. "Baguslah, setidaknya dia bisa melindungi kalian dari orang-orang mesum."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kushina meraih sumpit kayu terdekat dan mematahkan sumpit itu. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Dia menggeram lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja…" Mata Minato terpaku pada sumpit yang sudah patah itu.

"Aku menang pertandingan karate baru-baru ini. Namaku ada di koran, kau tahu itu kan?" Kushina mendesis. "Aku. Tidak. Butuh. Fugaku." Dia mematahkan sumpit yang berikutnya.

Minato hanya bisa meneguk ludah. "T-tapi di pantai ada banyak cowok mes…" Ucapan Minato terhenti ketika dia melihat sumpit baru yang kembali patah. "Cowok mesum! Seperti Jiraiya-_sensei_…"

Mendengar nama Jiraiya disebutkan, Kushina mulai mendelik. Dia meraih sumpit lagi, hendak mematahkan sumpit itu, namun tanpa gadis itu sadari, Teuchi sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kushina! Apa yang kukatakan tentang mematahkan sumpit-sumpitku?!" Teuchi berseru jengkel, merebut semua sumpit yang tersisa dan hanya menyisakan dua pasang sumpit di meja.

"Salah Minato!" Kushina menunjuk ke arah Minato sambil mendengus, membuat pemuda pirang itu melongo, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Teuchi menggelengkan kepala, meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen di meja. "Minato hanya cemas padamu, Kushina!" Lelaki setengah baya itu secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa cemasnya itu." Kushina menyilangkan lengannya.

"Sabar ya, Minato." Teuchi menepuk bahu Minato dengan prihatin, membuat pemuda itu tertawa kaku.

"Anu… Teuchi-_san_? Bisa minta garpu? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kiri." Minato menunjuk ke arah tangan kanannya yang dipasangi gips.

"Aku tidak ada garpu."

Minato menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Maaf ya, kau terpaksa pakai sumpit." Teuchi dengan cuek berjalan pergi. Sebelum lelaki itu kembali ke kiosnya, Minato berani bersumpah kalau Teuchi menyeringai jahil.

"Sayang sekali Minato, kau terpaksa bersusah-susah." Kushina tertawa, melahap ramen di depannya. Minato hanya mengangkat bahu, meraih sumpit di depannya. Dia mencapit ramen di depannya dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Kening Minato semakin berkerut ketika ramen itu lolos dari capitan sumpitnya. "Kau sendiri… apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti liburan?"

"Aku harus ke sekolah selama beberapa hari." Kening Minato semakin berkerut. Kushina sudah menyeruput setengah ramennya dan dia belum sempat menggigit apa-apa. "Tugas OSIS."

"Kasihan sekali sih kau."

"Kasihan karena OSIS atau karena tidak bisa memakan ramen di depanku?"

"Karena tidak bisa makan ramen." Kushina menatap Minato dengan rasa prihatin. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyuapimu. Aku masih kesal karena kau mendukung Fugaku."

Minato tidak menjawab, masih konsentrasi untuk mencapit ramen di depannya.

"Oi, Minato! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Hah? Apa?" Minato tersentak, menatap Kushina dengan bingung.

Kushina menggeram. Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah menyabet sumpit di tangan Minato, mematah sumpit itu menjadi dua.

Minato hanya bisa melongo.

"Dengan ini kau tidak usah pakai sumpit." Kushina tersenyum puas.

"Teuchi tidak akan memberi sumpit lagi, kau tahu itu?" Minato bertanya dengan nada takjub, benar-benar tidak bisa menebak Kushina.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Dia mendengus, memindahkan kursinya sehingga dia duduk di sebelah Minato. "Aku akan menyuapimu." Wajahnya merona sesaat.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi! Harus ada imbalannya!" Wajahnya semakin terbakar. "Setelah selesai dari kegiatan OSIS-mu itu, kau harus menyusul kami di pantai, oke! Aku tidak mau bersama si alien itu!"

"Tentu." Minato langsung menjawab, menyeringai lebar.

"Sekali lagi kau nyengir akan kucolok matamu dengan sumpit ini."

Minato cepat-cepat memasang wajah serius.

Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak gadis di sampingnya ini.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**AN: nah, ada yang mau main tebak-tebakan lagi?**

**siapa yang nulis chapter ini? kalau bener 7, chap berikutnya bakalan di-update cepat (minggu depan) :)**

**HINT: si author suka nulis fic humor dan family :)**


	3. Bikini

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

**_A/N: Maaf buat chapter ini benar-benar terlambat_ update_nya. Ada beberapa hal dan masalah yang membuat _update_nya terlambat. Maaf bagi pada _readers_. _**

**_Makasih buat yang udah _review, fave, alert_ dan lainnya._**

**_Jawaban _author_ buat Chopstik: Barbara123_**

**_Selamat buat__Natsuyakiko32, Raito, Namikaze Nara, Shahra, han mi kyong, .5, can-can dan helga yang udah bener nebaknya :D _**

**Now, enjoy! :D **

* * *

_**Bikini**_

**XXX**

Terlambat.

Dengan wajah panik, Minato melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia sudah terlambat dua jam dari perjanjiannya dan Kushina. Apa boleh buat, rapat yang tadi dihadirinya terlambat satu jam. Salahkan saja Jiraiya, sang guru yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab justru pergi ke kolam renang dengan alasan ingin melihat para gadis ber_bikini_.

Kalau saja Minato bukan Ketua Dewan Murid dan siswa teladan, mungkin ia sudah memukul guru paling mesum di sekolahnya itu. Kalau bukan karena Jiraiya, ia sudah bersama dengan Kushina saat ini.

Dengan tergesa, Minato berlari dari stasiun kereta. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Kushina dengan membuat gadis itu menunggunya terlalu lama.

'Tapi… Pantai? Ah, apa Kushina memakai _bikini_?' Bayangan Kushina dengan _bikini_ berwarna _orange_ muncul di pikiran Minato.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak, tidak, kenapa aku jadi semesum ini?'

Pemuda tampan itu pun berlari lebih cepat lagi. Pandangan orang-orang, terutama para gadis, ia abaikan begitu saja. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis yang belakangan ini telah menarik perhatiannya, Kushina Uzumaki. Gadis itu sangat menarik dibandingkan gadis yang lainnya.

Dan akhirnya, Minato pun tiba di pantai. Mata biru safirnya mengamati keadaan pantai. Ia mencari sosok Kushina di tengah keramaian pantai.

"Huh?"

Mata safir Minato pun menangkap sosok dengan rambut merah panjang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah naungan pohon kelapa. Minato pun segera menghampirinya.

"Hei."

"Kau terlambat dua jam, _ttebane_!"

Kushina langsung berdiri begitu melihat Minato. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Parasnya menunjukkan bahwa ia jengkel.

"Maaf, tadi kami harus menyeret Jiraiya-_sensei_ dulu dari kolam renang di dekat sekolah." Minato meringis. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Kushina memutar bola matanya. Kenapa juga harus guru mesum itu yang mengganggu acaranya dan Minato?

"Harusnya ia dipecat saja," gumam Kushina.

Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. Dalam hati, ia setuju dengan ucapan Kushina. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana guru mesum itu bisa menjadi guru di sekolahnya.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto," kata Minato, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka meninggalkanku. Fugaku sialan. Dia mengajak Mikoto pergi dengan alasan kencan. Ah, mereka menyebalkan, _ttebane_!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita nikmati saja musim panas ini." Minato tersenyum lebar. "Ah, ayo ke ruang ganti."

* * *

Minato meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan celana renangnya. Ia tengah menunggu Kushina di depan gedung yang memang disediakan untuk berganti pakaian.

Ah, ia jadi penasaran apa pakaian renang yang akan dikenakan oleh Kushina, mengingat gadis itu penuh kejutan dan selalu melakukan hal yang berbeda.

"Yak! Siap untuk bermain, _dattebane_!"

Minato menoleh. Kushina sudah berada di sampingnya. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut dengan pakaian renangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada Minato. Ia tampak antusias.

Minato memandangi Kushina dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau…"

"Apa? Tidak memakai _bikini_? Aku tidak suka pakai _bikini_!"

Kushina memang tidak mengenakan _bikini_, namun _one piece suit _berwarna yang biasanya digunakan untuk pelajaran berenang di sekolah. Sungguh di luar ekspetasi Minato.

Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Kupikir semua perempuan suka memakai _bikini_."

Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak suka mengekspos tubuhku, _ttebane_. Aku benci dengan orang-orang mesum. Ah, jangan bilang kau juga suka dengan perempuan ber_bikini_," tuduh Kushina.

"Tidak. Ah, sudahlah, ayo kita main saja," kata Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bohong juga kalau ia tidak kecewa. Sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat istana pasir, _ttebane_?" Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Sudah lama aku tidak membuatnya. Kalau aku pergi dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku, Fugaku pasti berkata bahwa aku seperti anak kecil."

Minato tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

"Ayo!" Kushina nyengir, lalu berlari ke arah pantai dengan semangat. Minato tertawa pelan melihat Kushina. Kushina terlihat sangat senang, dan Minato pun ikut senang dengan hal itu. Minato pun berlari mengikuti Kushina.

Kushina menjejakkan kakinya di daerah yang cukup sepi dari keramaian. Ia menoleh ke arah Minato. Pemuda itu memperhatikan daerah di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau di sini? Kurasa cukup sepi dan jauh dari jangkauan ombak," kata Minato.

"Boleh juga."

Kushina pun melepaskan sandalnya, lalu duduk di atasnya. Minato mengikutinya, duduk di samping gadis berambut merah panjang itu. Mereka pun mulai membangun istana pasir, diselingi percakapan dan canda tawa dari keduanya.

Menikmati musim panas, bermain di pantai, membangun istana pasir, bermain air, makan semangka dan es putar, dan juga menikmati matahari terbenam bersama Kushina adalah musim panas terindah bagi Minato dan Kushina.

Ups, bisa dibilang mereka berkencan, bukan?

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: Ada yang mau tebak-tebakan lagi?**

**Siapa yang nulis chapter ini? Kalau banyak yang benar, diusahakan _update _cepat :D**

**HINT: Author suka nulis _fluff _dan _tragedy :) _  
**


	4. Classmate

_disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto_

* * *

**Classmate**

**xxx**

* * *

"Kushina!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kushina segera menoleh ke asal suara. Ia melihat kawan baiknya, Mikoto melambaikan tangan padanya. Kushina tersenyum, lalu mendekati gadis berambut biru kelam itu.

"Mikoto!"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Kau sudah lihat pembagian kelas untuk kelas tiga ini? Pembagian kelas baru."

Kushina menggeleng. "Aku baru saja sampai, Mikoto. Kau sudah melihatnya, _ttebane_?"

"Belum. Ayo, kita lihat."

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman yang terpasang di papan pengumuman yang ada di koridor. Tentunya di kelas yang baru, murid-murid akan diacak sehingga memiliki teman sekelas yang baru. Dua tahun ini, Kushina beruntung karena ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Mikoto. Gadis itu berharap supaya ia bisa sekelas lagi dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ketika memasuki koridor, Mikoto dan Kushina harus berdesak-desakan dengan murid lain yang telah memenuhi koridor untuk melihat daftar kelas yang baru. Banyak sekali gumaman kecewa, senang dan sebagainya saat melihat daftar kelas yang baru.

"Ramai sekali," keluh Kushina.

"Mereka ingin melihat daftar, tentu saja ramai. Kuharap aku bisa sekelas dengan Fugakkun," balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kuharap aku tidak sekelas dengan patung dingin tidak bisa tersenyum itu," gumam Kushina.

"Lalu, kau ingin sekelas dengan siapa, Kushina-_chan_? Ah, biar kutebak. Kau mau sekelas dengan Minato Namikaze, bukan?" tanya Mikoto frontal.

Semburat merah pun muncu di pipi Kushina. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

Mikoto tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi sahabatnya. Ia memandang Kushina dengan pandangan yang misterius dan aneh bagi Kushina.

"Kemarin saat musim panas, kau berada di pantai bersama dengannya, dan ia juga mengajakmu berjalan-jalan beberapa kali, bukan?" tanya Mikoto.

"I-Itu…" Kushina tak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Ah, akhirnya sahabatku bisa menemukan tambatan hatinya setelah sekian lama berstatus _single_. Mengaku sajalah, Kushina, kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai Minato, kan?" desak Mikoto.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, _ttebane_!"

"Ah, begitukah? Tapi, kau sangat beruntung. Hampir semua siswi di sekolah ini naksir Namikaze, dan dia hanya dekat denganmu. Bahkan dia juga mau saat kau ajak ke pantai, bukan? Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin, _ttebane_!"

Kushina tetap bersikeras membantah. Ia bukan perempuan yang mengejar-ngerjar Minato seperti siswi-siswi sekolah mereka. Ugh. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Minato layaknya siswi lainnya. Walaupun harus diakuinya, Minato adalah pria yang sempurna untuk dijadikan kekasih, bahkan suami.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah berada di depan papan pengumuman. Baik Kushina maupun Mikoto langsung sibuk mencari nama mereka di daftar kelas. Mata violet Kushina menelusuri daftar itu dengan seksama, mencari tahu kelas barunya dan siapa saja teman-teman barunya.

"Ah! Sayang kita tidak sekelas, Kushina. Kau di kelas A dan aku di kelas B," kata Mikoto.

"Mereka pasti sengaja memisahkan kita," geram Kushina.

"Dan aku juga tidak sekelas dengan Fugakkun. Ah, kau juga tidak sekelas dengannya," kata Mikoto. Fugaku ada di kelas C.

Kushina berkacak pinggang. "Hah! Baguslah aku tidak bersama dengan Uchiha sialan itu, _ttebane_!"

Mikoto tersenyum misterius ketika mengamati daftar nama yang ada di kelas Kushina. "Kau akan menyukai kelas barumu, Kushina. Minato Namikaze ada di kelasmu."

"Hah?" Kushina tercengang kali ini. Ia segera melihat daftar nama kelasnya. Dan benar saja, ada nama Minato Namikaze tercantum di sana. Ia melotot, tak percaya ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan _the most wanted guy in the school_.

"Benar, bukan? Sepertinya kalian memang berjodoh," kata Mikoto.

"Hei, Kushina!"

Mikoto menyikut Kushina. "Lihat, dia memanggilmu."

Kushina melotot ke arah Mikoto. Semburat merah tampak di pipinya. Ia tahu Minato memanggilnya. Ia hapal dengan suara Minato, karena suara pemuda itu selalu saja berputar berulang kali di kepalanya. Bukan hanya suara, namun juga wajah dan senyumannya.

Sepertinya Kushina sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Minato sudah memasuki relung hatinya.

"Kushina?"

"Hah? Oh…" Kushina menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Minato yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu pun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Minato.

Minato sudah memasang seulas senyuman menawan yang biasanya membuat para siswi berteriak karena terpesona. Mata biru safirnya menatap Kushina yang nampak kikuk. Ah, gadis ini benar-benar menarik di mata Minato. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya.

"Ah, kita sekelas bukan, Kushina?" tanya Minato. Ia sudah tahu, hanya ingin memastikan Kushina tahu bahwa mereka berdua berada di kelas yang sama untuk tahun ini.

Kushina mengangguk.

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Ah, aku senang mendengarnya! Kau mau duduk denganku di kelas?" tawar pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan Murid di sekolahnya itu.

"Eh?" Kushina terkejut dengan tawaran Minato.

Minato menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah… Kupikir aku bisa membantumu dalam pelajaran-pelajaran yang tidak bisa kau kuasai. Kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa," jelas Minato.

"Tenang saja, Namikaze-_san_, Kushina pasti mau duduk di sebelahmu. Aku jamin itu," ucap Mikoto, sebelum Kushina sempat menjawab.

Kushina melotot ke arah Mikoto. "Mikoto, kau…" geramnya.

"Ikuti saja, kau tidak akan menyesalinya, Kushina," bisik Mikoto.

"Ah, Namikaze-_san_, aku titipkan Kushina, ya? Aku mau menemui Fugaku. Dah, Kushina, sampai nanti pulang sekolah!" pamit Mikoto. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu melenggang pergi menjauhi Kushina dan Minato.

"Mikotoooo!"

Kushina berdecak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seenaknya menjodohkannya dengan Minato. Mikoto memang terkadang sangat iseng. Tapi baru kali ini Mikoto iseng menjodohkannya dengan Minato.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab, ya?" gumam Minato, melihat bagaimana dekatnya Kushina dan Mikoto.

"Hah? Oh, aku dan Mikoto sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, _ttebane_!" jelas Kushina pada Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Begitu… Ah, ayo kita ke kelas. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi," kata Minato sembari melihat ke arah arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo! Ah, semoga tahun ini kita tidak diajar lagi oleh Jiraiya-_sensei_, _ttebane_!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Dia sangat mesum dan menyebalkan!"

Minato tersenyum. "Sayangnya, Jiraiya-_sensei_ adalah wali kelas kita, Kushina."

Kushina melotot ke arah Minato. "Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya di daftar kelas tadi?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ah, menyebalkan sekali, _ttebane_!"

Minato hanya tertawa menanggapi keluhan Kushina. Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas sambil berbincang-bincang. Tepatnya, Kushina yang bicara dan Minato yang mendengarkan. Pemandangan yang cukup membuat iri banyak pihak yang melihatnya.

Hari yang indah untuk mengawali awal semester yang baru, bukan?

Ups, semoga Kushina tidak tahu bahwa Minato meminta pada guru supaya ia dijadikan satu kelas dengan Kushina.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: Mohon maaf karena super terlambatnya _update_. Baik Meiko maupun Barbara semuanya ada kendala untuk _update_ cepat, terlebih kalau liburan Natal, kami berdua pasti ada acara keluarga, jadi sulit untuk membuat fic dan meng_update_nya. Mohon _readers_ sekalian bisa memaklumi, dan bulan Januari, kami sudah memasuki masa sibuk.  
**

**Chapter depan diusahakan bisa _update_ dalam seminggu atau dua minggu. Mohon maaf ya ^^ **

_**Clue about author: She's eighteen years old this year**_

_**Thanks for read this :) **_

_**And also, Merry Christmas to readers who celebrate it, and Happy New Year to all of you**_


	5. Shampoo

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

**AN: makasih karena sudah baca chapter-chapter sebelumnya :)**

**bagi semua pembaca yang menebak kalau chapter sebelumnya adalah tulisan Meiko, kalian semua benar! Selamat! Berkat kalian chap ini lebih cepat updatenya :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Shampoo**

**xxx**

Kushina memang suka olahraga, tapi dia _sangat_ suka berenang. Dia menghabiskan waktu luangnya di kolam berenang sekolah, melompat di dalam air. Baginya, berenang itu hanyalah hobi saja. Tentu saja dia melongo ketika Jiraiya menyodorkan formulir lomba renang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Awalnya Kushina nyaris saja melempar tas ranselnya di muka guru mesum itu, namun pada waktu itu Minato ada di belakang Jiraiya, menjelaskan bahwa kali ini Jiraiya tidak main-main.

Sekarang, Kushina Uzumaki secara sah adalah finalis putri perenang dari Konoha High School.

Dan tentu saja, finalis putra-nya adalah Minato Namikaze.

_Siapa lagi memangnya yang bisa menandingi Minato_, Kushina memutar bola matanya ketika dia melihat Minato yang terjun bebas di kolam berenang. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang latihan. Dan tentu saja si pelatih, Jiraiya, sudah menghilang untuk menggoda Tsunade, suster sekolah itu. "Kau tahu," Kushina berusaha untuk tidak terkesan melihat rekor-rekor Minato di tangannya. "Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali medengarmu menjerit-jerit seperti cewek."

Minato menaiki tangga kolam renang, menatap Kushina sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau terlalu capek latihan, Kushina?" Dia meringis, dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang itu, membuat air kaporit di rambutnya terbang ke Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu mendengus kesal, balas mengibas rambutnya yang basah, membuat Minato tertawa. "Rambutmu makin panjang." Minato tersenyum, menatap Kushina yang sekarang memeras air dari rambutnya.

"Masa? Aku belum potong sih." Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Mungkin akan kupotong minggu depan…" Dia bergumam pelan.

"Jangan!" Minato cepat-cepat berseru. Pemuda pirang itu cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya ketika sadar bahwa Kushina sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-gila?'nya itu. "Maksudku…" Minato berdehem. "Aku suka dengan rambutmu. Soalnya rambutmu indah. Jadi jangan dipotong." Minato tersenyum lebar.

Kushina hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Minato dengan wajah merah padam. Dia membuka mulut, hendak mengatai Minato karena kegombalannya, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Mulutnya megap-megap, wajahnya semakin memanas. "A-aku mau mandi dulu!" Dia menjerit kencang, meraup kantong pakaiannya, meninggalkan Minato yang menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung.

Kushina tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai ke ruangan _shower_ hanya dalam waktu semenit. _Oh aku lari. Pantas saja._ Dia menjawab dalam hati. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berlari sejak tadi. "Dasar Minato gila…" Kushina bergumam, wajahnya memanas. Dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, melepaskan pakaian renangnya. Kushina mengerang pelan ketika air hangat membasahi wajahnya. "Minato gila." Kushina berujar sekali lagi. Dia meraih botol kecil di dalam kantungnya. Dengan gesit gadis itu menuangkan _shampoo_ di rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu di mana Minato sekarang, tapi dari kolam renang setidaknya butuh waktu lima menit untuk sampai ke ruangan _shower_.

_Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat selesai dan pergi sebelum bertemu dengan Minato lagi._

Kushina meraih sejuntai rambut yang tidak terkena _shampoo_ dan wajahnya merona lagi ketika dia melihat warna rambutnya. Ucapan Minato terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Argghh!" Kushina menjerit. "Aku seorang pelaut!" Dia menjerit kencang, bernyanyi di puncak suaranya. "Hobiku makan bayam! Sayuran! Apa pun ituuuu asal warnanya hijaauu!"

"Hah?" Minato, yang baru saja menyalakan _shower_ langsung melongo ketika mendengar suara melengking yang bisa menulikan telinga itu. Memang, tembok ruangan _shower_ siswi berhadapan dengan ruangan _shower_ siswa, tapi seumur hidupnya di Konoha High School, Minato tidak pernah mendengar suara mana pun yang keluar dari ruangan _shower_ siswi.

"NAMAKU PEPAYA!" Jeritan Kushina terdengar lagi.

Minato langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, langsung lupa dengan shampoo di telapak tangannya. Pepaya? _Popeye_ maksudnya? Sejak tadi liriknya salah semua.

"_I love you, you love me!"_

Minato kembali tertawa, memutar bola matanya. Sekarang Kushina menyanyikan lagu Barney. _"We are happy family!"_ Minato berseru, tertawa ketika mendengar jeritan kaget Kushina. Dia masih meringis, menggosok _shampoo_ di tangannya, membentuk busa. "Kushina?" Dia bertanya dari balik shower. Kenapa suara Kushina tidak terdengar lagi?

"Sialan. Lupa bawa bra ganti."

Minato melongo dengan mata terbelalak. Dia langsung menepuk keningnya.

Di detik berikutnya, jeritan Minato bergema dari bilik shower.

"Ah! Rupanya bra-nya di sin…" Ucapan Kushina terputus ketika dia mendengar jeritan itu. Minato… menjerit? "Hei! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Ketika Minato menepuk keningnya, dia melakukan dua kesalahan. Pertama, shampoo itu masih ada di tangannya. Kedua, dia meleset. Bukan kening yang ditapuk tapi malah matanya yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Minato?" Kushina berseru kencang. Namun, dia tidak mendengar jawaban Minato, hanya rintihan kesakitan dari shower seberang. "Minato?!" Kushina menjadi semakin panik. Dia cepat-cepat mematikan shower, melapisi tubuhnya dengan handuk. Dengan gesit dia keluar dari ruangan _shower_ siswi dan lari ke ruangan _shower_ siswa. Dia tahu kalau sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekolah kecuali mereka berdua. Toh, Jiraiya yang seharusnya mengawasi mereka berdua sekarang sudah menghilang ke mana.

"Minato?!" Tanpa banyak pikir lagi Kushina menghantam pintu _shower_ Minato dengan telapak tangannya. "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Minato masih mengerang. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka matanya. Sambil meraba-raba di dalam kegelapan, dia mematikan air dan meraih handuk. Untung saja dia ingat dimana dia menggantung handuknya. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Dia cepat-cepat menjawab sebelum Kushina menendang pintu shower dan memergokinya dalam keadaan… tidak layak.

Setelah merasa kalau dia pantas untuk keluar, Minato membuka pintu, masih sempoyongan. Dia mendengar seruan kaget Kushina dan merasakan tangan hangat gadis itu yang bergegas membawanya ke kursi terdekat. "Kau apakan matamu?! Kelopak matamu merah begitu!"

"Kena _shampoo…_" Minato bergumam pelan, mempererat ikatan handuk di pinggangnya. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kushina, tadi dia tahu seruan kagetan tadi bukan hanya karena matanya yang memerah.

"Kok bisa sampai begitu parah sampai kau tidak bisa membuka matamu?" Seruan Kushina kembali terdengar, membuat Minato tertawa pelan. "Masih bisa ketawa lagi! Kau tidak bisa membuka matamu kan?!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk, mengusap matanya, memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Namun percuma saja. Rasa pedih itu kembali lagi, membuat Minato secara refleks memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kau sampai nangis segala…" Kushina berujar pelan, menyentuh wajah Minato yang basah.

"Aku tidak nangis." Minato menjawab, menahan napas ketika merasakan jari-jari Kushina yang menelusuri wajahnya. "Itu refleks saja. Kalau kau merasa sakit, air mata akan mengalir tanpa kau sadari."

"Sok pintar?" Kushina dengan sengaja menjentikkan tangannya di depan mata Minato, namun mata pemuda itu bergeming. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membuka mata ya?" Dia mulai terdengar cemas. "Hei, apakah ini salahku? Soalnya aku tadi nyanyi keras-keras kan? Kau kaget ya?"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu." Minato cepat-cepat menjawab. Mana bisa bilang kalau dia begini karena ucapan Kushina tentang lupa bawa bra. Bisa-bisa cewek di sampingnya ini ngamuk. Minato menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding. Dia mulai sadar kalau Kushina sama sekali tidak berbicara. Apakah Kushina merasa bersalah? "Tawar."

"Hah?"

"Lanjut dong." Minato tersenyum. "Sambung kata. Tawar"

Kushina berkedip sesaat. "War… warna."

"Nama."

Kushina terdiam, memeras otaknya. Sekilas, dia melirik ke arah rambut Minato. "Matahari?"

"Risau." Minato menjawab tanpa menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir, membuat Kushina menggeram kesal. Diam-diam, Minato tersenyum. _Kushina sudah kembali seperti semua._ Kushina mulai mengetuk kursi, sama sekali tidak tahu kelanjutannya. _Saus_. Minato menjawab dalam hati.

"Ubi!" Kushina menjerit girang, membuat Minato tertawa pelan.

"Ubi tidak boleh loh."

"Peduli amat. Kau mau main atau tidak?"

Minato, masih dengan mata terpejam, menggelengkan kepala. "Bibi." Dia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Setelah merasa bahwa kepedihan itu menghilang, Minato mulai membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Minato mengusap matanya. Sesaat, pandangannya buram, namun setelah dia mulai fokus, dia bisa melihat wajah Kushina. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk, membuat wajah Minato merona. Namun, raut wajah Kushina-lah yang membuat Minato menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kushina? Kenapa kau bengong?"

"Biru…"

"Hmm? Oh, jawaban dari biru tadi?" Minato tertawa. "Rumah." Dia tersenyum. "Hei, giliranmu. Hei. Kushina?"

Kushina tidak menjawab. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ketika Minato membuka mata, dia merasa sangat lega. Dan… sejak kapan warna biru itu terlihat indah sekali? Kenapa dia tidak pernah sadar kalau Minato mempunyai mata seindah itu? Kenapa perasaannya terhadap Minato jadi aneh seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

* * *

**Bersambung...**

**AN: seperti biasa, semakin banyak yang berhasil nebak dengan benar, semakin cepat update nya :)**

**hint author kali ini: si author sudah kuliah :)**

**Makasih sudah baca!**


	6. Jealous

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Jealous?**

**xxx**

Akhirnya tibalah hari pertandingan renang yang diikuti Kushina dan Minato. Sepasang sejoli itu tengah duduk di bangku yang ada di sekeliling kolam renang yang dijadikan arena pertarungan para atlet renang untuk mengadu kecepatan dan kemampuan mereka dalam berenang. Keduanya tengah menunggu giliran untuk maju dan bertanding.

"Mereka hebat-hebat," gumam Kushina melihat para peserta putri yang tengah bertanding di kolam renang. Tidak main-main, mereka semua berenang dengan cepat, namun terlihat elegan dan enak dipandang.

"Kau juga hebat," sahut Minato.

"Entahlah. Aku kurang yakin kalau aku bisa menang," kata Kushina. Memang ia dikenal sebagai gadis penuh percaya diri, namun melihat saingannya hari ini, Kushina sedikit pesimis.

"Kau pasti bisa. Percayalah padaku, kau lebih cepat daripada mereka." Minato nyengir lebar pada Kushina, memberikan semangat pada teman seperjuangannya dalam mengharumkan nama sekolah itu.

Kushina menatap Minato. "Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Aku menghitung waktumu saat berlatih. Kau cepat sekali, tahu," jawab Minato. "Kurasa para perenang lelaki dari sekolah kita juga bisa kalah."

"Hah, aku paling ingin mengalahkan Uchiha sialan itu."

"Kau pernah bertanding melawannya?" tanya Minato terkejut.

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah, dan aku kalah. Menyebalkan, hanya karena dia lebih kuat secara fisik, maka aku kalah. Dan kurasa itu juga berarti aku bisa kalah olehmu. Kau lebih cepat bukan, dibandingkan dengan Uchiha itu?"

Minato meringis mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Yah… Kami hanya bertanding sekali saat penyisihan saja," jawabnya jujur.

Kushina mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia sendiri pernah melihat bagaimana Minato berenang. Minato benar-benar cepat saat berenang, tidak kalah dengan kecepatan larinya yang terkenal sangat cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Berarti paling tidak sekolah kita memiiliki satu pemenang pasti!" kata Kushina dengan ceria. "Setidaknya kau bisa memenangkan lomba ini, Minato."

"Dua pemenang," koreksi Minato. "Kau pasti juga bisa memenangkannya."

"Kedengarannya, kau sangat yakin dengan hal itu, Minato."

"Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu," balas Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kushina menyeringai mendengar ucapan Minato. "Kuanggap kau menantangku kalau begitu."

"Anggap saja begitu." Minato tertawa. Bila mendengar kata tantangan, Kushina menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk menang. Jiwa kompetitif yang tinggi, menurut Minato. Itu adalah salah satu poin yang menarik dari seorang Kushina Uzumaki yang sangat berbeda daripada para gadis pada umumnya.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan memenangkannya! Lihat saja, Minato, aku akan mengalahkan kecepatanmu!" kata Kushina dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina yang terdengar sangat membara. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada Minato. Ia benar-benar beruntung mengikuti lomba ini dengan Minato, karena Minato menyemangatinya seperti itu. Coba saja kalau ia ikut dengan yang lain, tidak akan ada yang menyemangatinya seperti Minato menyemangatinya.

"Kalau kita menang, ayo minta Jiraiya-_sensei_ untuk mentraktir! Guru mesum itu tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa walaupun kita sudah lelah berlatih!" ujar Kushina lagi.

"Ayo. Kurasa ia berhutang banyak pada kita kalau kita menang."

"_Panggilan untuk peserta perenang putri selanjutnya, Kushina Uzumaki_…."

"Ah!"

Nama Kushina pun sudah dipanggil, artinya ia akan segera bertanding selanjutnya. Kushina pun beranjak berdiri, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar supaya tidak terlalu kaku. Ia tersenyum pada Minato. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, _dattebane_!"

"_Ganbatte_!" kata Minato memberi semangat.

Kushina tersenyum melihatnya, lalu ia pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke tempat _start_. Minato memperhatikan Kushina terus. Mata safirnya menatap lekat pada sosok gadis yang sangat menarik itu.

"Lho? Sudah mulai?"

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kushina. Gurunya, Jiraiya kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling arena pertandingan renang.

"Kau terlambat, _Sensei_," kata Minato sambil menghela napas. Bisakah gurunya yang satu ini tidak membuat ulah atau tidak terlambat?

"Kupikir Uzumaki akan bertanding beberapa menit lagi," kata Jiraiya sambil duduk di samping Minato. "Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya."

Minato hanya mengangguk. Ia fokus pada Kushina yang akan segera memulai pertandingannya. Kini para peserta tengah mengambil gaya _start_. Kushina berada di bagian tengah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?" Minato tersentak mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari Jiraiya. Jiraiya menatap Minato dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan bagi Minato.

"Kau menyukai Uzumaki?"

"Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _Sensei_?" Minato menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Ck! Kau selalu memperhatikannya, dan caramu memandangnya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jadi, kesimpulannya, kau pasti menyukai Uzumaki."

" _Se-Sensei_, a-"

"Kuberitahu satu hal, Minato Namikaze, kalau kau menyukainya, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat."

Minato hanya diam mendengar ucapan Jiraiya. Memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya, dan memilih untuk menonton pertandingan Kushina. Kushina berada di depan, jauh dari peserta lainnya. Ia benar-benar cepat untuk hal ini. Melihatnya, Minato tersenyum. Kushina memang sangat menarik.

Dan Minato ingin Kushina menjadi miliknya.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kita berdua akan menang."

Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Di leher mereka kini terkalung medali emas karena mereka berdua sama-sama menempati tempat pertama alias memenangkan lomba renang ini. Keduanya sudah mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian sekolah biasa.

"Kau benar. Wah, tadi kau hebat sekali, Minato! Kau lebih cepat daripada saat latihan biasanya!" puji Kushina.

"Kau juga. Semua peserta melongo melihatmu. Bahkan juara tahun lalu pun kalah denganmu," balas Minato.

Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian Minato. Melihat senyuman itu, Minato jadi berpikir tentang perkataan Jiraiya tadi. Ia ingin menjadi alasan bagi Kushina untuk tersenyum. Ia bahagia bila melihat senyuman Kushina. Bayangan Kushina yang tertawa gembira bersama pria lain terlintas di pikirannya. Minato tidak mau itu terjadi.

Ia tidak mau Kushina menjadi milik orang lain.

"Ehm, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu," kata Minato memberanikan dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Kyaaaaa! Minato-_senpai_!"

Baru saja Minato akan mengajak Kushina ke tempat yang sepi, mendadak serbuan dari para gadis berseragam SMA yang sama dengan Minato dan Kushina datang. Semuanya menyerbu ke arah Minato, bahkan Kushina sampai terdorong dari sisi Minato karenanya.

"Kyaaa, _Senpai_, kau keren sekali!"

"Selamat, _Senpai_ atas kemenanganmu!"

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, _Senpai_!"

"_Senpai_, maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Kushina melotot melihat _fans_ Minato yang mengerubungi Minato dan dengan enaknya mendorong Kushina. Hei, itu terlalu berlebihan! Minato bukan artis yang jarang mereka temui.

Serbesit api cemburu tersulut di hati Kushina melihat Minato dikelilingi para gadis. Ia tak suka dengan ini. Bukan, berbeda dengan yang dulu, kali ini ia tidak menyukainya karena Minato-_nya_ dikelilingi para gadis. Dan ia akan semakin marah bila Minato akan mengabaikanya.

"_Senpai_, apa jawabanmu?"

"_Senpai_, ayolah!"

Minato hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia menoleh ke arah Kushina. Nampaknya gadis berambut merah itu tampak tidak suka dengan kondisinya. Kushina tampak memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mata violetnya melotot lebar dan menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

Namun, jawaban Minato di detik berikutnya membuat mata violet Kushina melotot karena terkejut.

"Maaf, tapi aku memiliki orang yang kusukai."

* * *

_**Bersambung...**_

**A/N: _My apologize for the late update__. _**

**Sebenarnya udah rencana mau _update_ hari Jumat, eh begitu Kamis malam nulis, _author_ malah agak flu. Dan terus saja sampai hari ini ada halangan, dimulai dari tugas, acara, _bad mood_ dan lainnya, jadi maaf untuk terlambatnya _update_ kali ini. #_bow_ Mohon dimaklumi karena kedua _author_ adalah orang yang sibuk. **

**Jawaban untuk siapa _author_ minggu lalu: Barbara123 **

_**Hint: **_**Yang menulis, tahun ini kuliah :D **

**Dan seperti biasa, semakin banyak _review, author _semangat, _update_ lebih cepat :D **


End file.
